


Reminder

by sourgummyworms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgummyworms/pseuds/sourgummyworms
Summary: Adrien notices his birthday gift from his father- the blue scarf- is not actually from him. He goes to Marinette's house to find out for sure.This story sort of parallels Glaciator, with Adrien and Marinette instead of Chat and Ladybug.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> i though of this, wrote it, and am now posting it in one sitting. also, this is my second work on here. i said i would write more so here i am doing that like four months later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was raining outside when Adrien opened his closet to retrieve his favorite scarf. He pulled it gently from a hanger on the wall, feeling the fabric in his hand. The scarf was a reminder to him that his father still cared about him. Despite the could aura he seemed to have around his son, the sky blue scarf warmed Adrien’s heart.

As he wrapped it around his neck, he felt some of the stitching that seemed to be off. Weird, Father’s usually a perfectionist. He turned the scarf over, revealing what seemed like… cursive?

Adrien walked toward his window, using the small amount of light from the overcast sky to see what the stitching read. Plagg, who had been floating aimlessly around out of boredom, flew over his owner’s shoulder. “I thought your dad made that for you. Did he just assign the job to pigtails?”

“Marinette… made this?” Adrien whispered. “Plagg, claws out,”

“Wow, we’ve got Sherlock over here!” Plagg chuckled, before being pulled into Adrien’s ring. Moments later, Chat Noir was bounding over rooftops.

~

Marinette had been working at her desk for hours, despite shivering from the cold and her aching fingers, she wanted to finish the gloves she was making. Tikki was also shivering from the cold. After some loud complaining, she eventually got Marinette to get up from her desk to close the window. 

As she shut the window, she noticed a black figure leaping over the rooftops. “What’s Chat doing? Is there an Akuma?” Marinette wondered aloud.

Tikki flew back to the pile of blankets she had been under. “Check the news- I’m too cold for a false alarm,” She sighed. As Marinette climbed downstairs, she added, “And get me some more cookies!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Turning on the television, it seemed there was no Akuma. She retrieved a handful of cookies and made her way back up to her room. A knock at the door stopped her.

~

Marinette expected anyone other than a soaking wet Adrien Agreste. After the initial shock wore off, she awkwardly let him into the apartment. He didn't say anything, just paced around, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What brings you here, A-Adrien?”

Adrien looked at his scarf. “You made this?” Marinette nodded shyly. He stopped pacing and took the scarf off.

“He always does this! I should've known,” He sat down on the couch.

“W-What happened?”

“He lied! He probably forgot again- except this time my mom wasn’t there to remind him!” Adrien’s voice was shaking. “He- he stopped caring about me a long time ago. Pla-Nino was right, It’s time I stopped caring about him,”

Marinette looked confused and worried. “Are you alright?” Adrien answered by wiping his eye and curling into a ball.

“What’s wrong with me?” he almost whispered the question. Marinette was still standing by the door but shook her shyness away. She sat down next to Adrien and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. He seemed to melt into it.

“Nothing is wrong with you. None of this is your fault,”

Marinette had heard this before. She thought of the countless times Chat Noir had talked about his home life- vague, to protect his identity, but from what she knew it sounded a lot like what Adrien was dealing with.

For a while, Marinette sat next to Adrien. Then, a thought popped into her mind.

“Hey, I have an idea to cheer you up,” She looked at him, but he was still scrunched up in a ball. “I have a friend, and it always cheers him up when we play a game. Usually tag,” She explained.

This got the boy to uncurl a bit. “Does that friend happen to be a dog?”

Marinette chuckled. “More of a cat I’d say,” Adrien scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at the ring on his finger. “Anyways, a bit of physical activity will get this out of your mind,” She stood up and reached her hand down to Adrien’s. After a bit of hesitation, he took it.

“It’s still raining outside though,” Adrien motioned toward a window.

“A little rain never hurt anyone,” Marinette said. She pulled a black umbrella out of a closet and waved it in his direction. “And look what I still have,”

Adrien smiled and pulled his blue scarf back on.

~

After running around in the rain for nearly an hour, Sabine pulled the two smiling and shivering teens back inside. She watched as they talked and drank hot cocoa from behind the counter of the bakery. She also noticed that her daughter’s stutter had gone away.

As Adrien and Marinette sat at one of the tables inside the bakery, both wondered why it felt like they had been good friends with the other for years despite having only talked to each other a handful of times. Somehow, the topic of crushes came up.

“Yeah, I still don’t understand why Kim ever crushed on Chloé. He set himself up for failure with that one,” Marinette chuckled.

“Marinette- I have to tell you something,” Adrien looked down at his cocoa. “I know you have a crush on me,” Marinette gripped her hot chocolate until her knuckles were white. “Nino kind of let it slip a while ago. And I don't wanna play around with your feelings... I like someone else,”

“Oh,” she breathed. Despite her heartache, she thought of the night Chat confessed his love to her. She looked up at Adrien. “So… who is it?” She asked.

“What? You’re not sad?”

Marinette sighed. “Well, no. I am, but your friendship is really important to me, too.” Maybe Adrien would love her someday. In the meantime, his friendship was still amazing to Marinette.

Adrien felt deja vu, but couldn’t pinpoint why. “So I don’t have to look out for any purple butterflies?”

Marinette smiled again, which also made Adrien smile. “No, so who is it?” She asked again.

“Uh, y-yeah, she,” Adrien stammered. He wasn’t exactly sure he should talk about Ladybug, but he felt he could trust Marinette. Besides, he had already talked love life with her before, but those times he was Chat Noir. “She’s… amazing,”

“And?”

“She’s smart, determined, and creative,” Marinette rifled through all of the girls she knew, but Adrien's descriptions, despite how nice they were, were vague.

“Does she go to our school? I could help you ask her out,” she suggested. Adrien shook his head. “What does she look like?”

Adrien reasoned he could describe Ladybug, leaving out the suit of course, without Marinette thinking he had a celebrity crush on a superhero. “She’s a bit shorter than me and has black hair. She wears it in two pigtails. She also has the most beautiful... “ Adrien look up at Marinette, who had turned a striking shade of red. “... blue eyes,”

Marinette forced a laugh out. “It sounds like you’re either describing me or Ladybug,” Adrien forced out a laugh too, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Saying it out loud, I realize it does seem that way,”

Marinette smiled. “Well, I’ll look out for this mystery girl,” Adrien continued to look at Marinette’s eyes for a moment, his cheeks red and still wet from the rain, but was distracted by his phone buzzing.

“Crap, I’m gonna be late for a photo shoot,” he sighed. “See you at school?”

Marinette stood up. “Yeah,” She stood awkwardly as he left the bakery. An idea popped into her mind. “Wait! I have something for you!”

Adrien waited as she ran behind the counter and out of sight, and came back surprisingly quickly. “Here,” she said between gulps of air. “To keep your hands warm while you’re going home,” Adrien took the intricately woven gloves from her hand. He quickly found her name embroidered, but only half-finished on the wrist. “They’re finished except for that part,” she mentioned.

“I guess I’ll have to come over again so you can finish them?” Marinette nodded enthusiastically. Adrien put them on and waved as he left the bakery again. Once out of sight, he transformed and made his way back to his room. As he got ready for the photo shoot, he wondered about what Marinette had said- It sounds like you’re either describing me or Ladybug. And it was true, he was describing Ladybug, who was just like Marinette. Maybe less clumsy, but similar.

~

Marinette also made her way back to her room. As she cleaned up her desk, Tikki floated above her head. “That was quite an afternoon, Marinette! You handled that rejection like a champ!”

Marinette sighed. “Well, I just remembered how sweet Chat was when I rejected him,” Marinette leaned back in her chair. “I never really noticed it before, but he’s really similar to Chat… I wonder what he was doing when I saw him earlier,” Tikki laughed at the irony but stopped when Marinette looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
